powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Case 5: The Scent Of A Rose
The Scent Of A Rose is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the fourty-fifth episode of The Destiny Wars Saga Summary Exiled Quil Doctor Magro finds Rose's empathic powers to be very interesting, so she dissects her to find out what she's all about. Featured Planets: Midicho Plot The Star Chaser: Home base of the Solar Union's and Quil's public enemy number 1. The Ion Chamber Chasers. Murderers and thieves they are. Escaped convicts. Bounties over their heads. They narrowly escape the Solar Union hunting them down, and defeat them with Rocky's Double Chaser Magnum. They do the same to Quil soldiers. They have left a trail of fire and fury as they trek across the galaxy. The only reason they even do this is the promise of ultimate treasure from the King of Treasure, Mirra's supposed buyer. Rygor holds an old fashioned interrogation in a dark chamber of The Inquisitor. '' ''"''You know best what these 'Chasers' are. So tell me. Where are they, Solarsman?" Rygor threatens the Solar Union soldier, demanding answers as to where the Ion Chamber is. "I-I-I have no idea" The corpsman pleads for his life, but will not yield any info on Solar Union issues. "Hmmph. It would serve you well to just tell me. They killed my best friend. They have what I need. Now it pains me to ask a lowly Solar Union dog, but I've been forced to do so." Rygor pushes the soldier closer and closer to the edge. "Tell me, or I 'll send you to meet you r maker" The Soldier loses his cool and fesses up finally. "ALL I KNOW IS THAT THE CHASERS! WE'RE TRACKING THEIR SHIP. THE ION CHAMBER, IT"S HIGHLY DANGEROUS!" "Dangerous? Elaborate." Rygor states. Nova watches as well. "ITS GOT DESTRUCTIVE POWER, POWER WE CAN'T CALCULATE!" Nova thinks to her self "What could Chaos be planning if the Chamber is that dangerous?'" "Really. Hmmph". Rygor is intrigued. Meanwhile the Chasers land on the planet Midicho, a planet filled with the universe's best medical institutions. Rocky has come down with a form of the cold, and Rose offers to take him to the ground. In disguises, the two make their way to get treatment. They meet Doctor Magro, who is peculiar in her own right. Magro is a scientist just as well as a doctor. Rose meets a small girl, playing alone with medical supplies by herself. She talks to her, and the girl explains that her mother is always away from home, leaving her alone most of the time. The girl asks about one of Rose's bracelets. Rose explains "It's very special to me. One of my best friends gave it to me a long time ago, and it is my most cherished possession. Cool, isn't it?" The girl really like the story. Magro treats Rocky's ailments, but Rose's mannerisms intrigue her. She tricks her into a brainwave machine, and begins to dissect her. "You've got a very interesting make up, I cannot trace your genome to any species within 6 light-years of this point. I'd really like to see what makes you 'Special'..." Magro says "Okay!" Rose says. Rocky is still sick, but is noticeably better Mirra begins to get concerned. "Why is it taking them so long? We have to get to the King Of Treasures ASAP." Zader responds "Cool it lady! You need to pipe down. This team cannot leave without it team leader." She responds "Team? This isn't a team, we're just a bunch of criminals in a stolen ship! As soon as we get to the King of Treasures, we're done here." Nova sits and trains in her room. She wants to fight and defeat Mirra for once this time. Her cybernetics allow her to shoot with precision. Her cold and calculating soul makes her a terror on the field. "The next time we meet Mirra, you will surly die" Meanwhile, Magro is having a hard time getting around Rose's genetics. "So fascinating, you are an empath?" "Why yes I am. Its pretty cool actually!" Magro copies the gene sequence and checks Rose's past and see something new. Rose's interactions at "The Dome". She always wanted to go outside and see the stars, but the Prison guards made a running joke to explain why she's gotta stay inside. "can i go outside today, mr. dome guard?" A young Rose tugs on the pants of the prison guard. He begins to laugh with his fellow guards and says "Heh, heh, check this out." He turns to Rose "I'm sorry sweetheart, you can't. The stars are turning upside down, and that means you'll float away, and we wouldn't want that now wold we?" "oh, okay, maybe tomorrow?" Rose says optimistically. The guards laugh it off again, and he responds "Sure, whatever, HAH!" Rose also encountered all kinds of people entering and exiting the Dome. She made all kinds of friends, but one in particular stood out the most. His name was Astral. Astral was the only one who was ever nice to Rose, although entertaining her questions with sarcasm. He always comforted Rose when every she was sad, which was often. When Astral was released from The Dome, he gave Rose one of his bracelets. "Here take this. I don't know if you know this or not, but this trashheap can get pretty depressing. But if you put on this bracelet, you'll never be down in the dumps. I've outgrown it, but I think it could help you. " "Oh , thank you Astral" She never saw him again, but was never down in the dumps again. Rocky is better now, but wants to get of the planet. He finds Rose and the two leave When they return to the Star Chaser, Rose is noticeably not the peppy self she usually is. The 4 find it strange and wonder what happened. Rose isn't in the mood to do anything. She then realizes that her bracelet from Astral is gone, and she is in despair. The 4 aren't too concerned and says its normal to lose things. Rocky sets course for their destination. Meanwhile Magro and the planet fire at the Star Chaser, depowering it and causing it to fall to the planet's surface. Magro uses her new powers to dismantle the Chasers. "That bounty prize will be MINE! And with it, my science will advance to be the best in the universe!" Magro boasts. She overpowers the Chaser as they morph. But as Magro leaves her office, he leg anklet activates. Turns out she's an exiled member of the Quil for her experiments on Quil people. Rygor sees this and holds forces from attacking her. "Let her defeat the Chasers. We will pick up the Chamber once's she's finished with them!" He says Magro shoots the rangers with bright light. Zader tires to rush at her, but is blinded back. Mirra tries to engage her by shielding her eyes and jumping around, but she swats her away. Comet tries to attack from behind, but she detects this and blinds him. Rocky flies at her and punches her a bit and recognizes her as his doctor, He then calls her a bad doctor, before she blinds her. Meanwhile, Rose sits in the Chaser with Sapling. Sapling tries to get Rose to do something, buy she's not budging. "Oh what's the point? Even if we do survive and get to wherever Mirra's taking us, she'll just dispose of us all. What's the use?" Rose mopes. Sapling realizes something is totally wrong and turns on the Chaser Network. He wakes up Urond from his sleep. Urond is not up to deal with this, but notices Rose not being herself and gives her a peptalk "Girl, git up. Errytime I see y'all ur jumpin' around like little girl. I don't know what happened to ya, but ya need to get ya head straight and save ya friends" "Friends? They aren't my friends. They just dragging me along for the ride. I lost something very important to me and they brushed it off" She says through weeps. "Hmmph. I don't know bout the coyote or the big guy, but a captain cares about his crew, and Rocky is ya captain, so... Either way you gotta examine ya self, and if the artifact is what's caused you to change, you gotta wonder if your identity come from that bracelet, or from youself." Rose realizes that she's been to consumed by her bracelet, and that while Astral was her friend, the Chasers are also her friends, and needs to save them. She morphs and runs head strong into a near victorious Magro. She punches her a bit, before Magro grabs her by the neck. Magro taunts "Silly girl, your power had eluded me for so long, but now its mine, goodbye twig!" Just then, the little girl runs by the two, and recognizes Rose's voice and hits Magro with a slingshot. Rose sees her courage and thanks her. The girl notices Rose's bracelet on Magro's gauntlet, and Rose rips it off, depowering Magro. Rocky, weakened though, gets up and gives Rose one of his Magnums, and the two finish her off. She explodes in a firey boom. "Bye bye baddie!" Rose declares Rygor calls for Nova to grow Magro, but the Chasers defeat her, stopping her plan. Rose and Rocky return to the planet, and they find the little girl. Rose gives her the bracelet. "Here. I want you to have this. It always made me happy when I was alone, and I think you'll like it too." The girl puts it on and loves it. Rose is back to her happy self again. Debuts *Astral *Midicho *Midicho Girl *Doctor Magro Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart:''' Captain Marvel #50 *Star Log 8: Don't Let Em! The Midichan Fools! (Choushinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase